MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Pit
Kostume 1: Pit appears as a young adult version of himself (think of him as looking like a Final Fantasy character, like Tidus, for example). He is also wearing a Greek toga, shoulder armor, shingaurds and gauntlets * Kostume 2: His second costume would be him in armor like the soldiers in Kid Icarus: Uprising's multiplayer mode * Kosplay DLC 1: Zauriel of DC Comics * Kosplay DLC 2: Hawkman Bio Pit is the captain of the royal bodyguards of Palutena, goddess of light and ruler of Angel Land. The dark goddess, Medusa, conquered the underworld, the surface world, and the heavens, and imprisoned Palutena. Pit escaped and, armed with Palutena's magical bow, set out to free her. Along the way, he gathered the Three Sacred Treasures with which he challenged Medusa. Gameplay Character Trait Mega Lazer: Pit shoots a long stream of laser across the screen with his First Blade. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Palutena’s Arrow: Pit shoots a glowing arrow at his opponent; this can be done repeatedly. * Angel Ring: Pit twirls his swords at the opponent. * Mirror Shield: A reflector move, in which Pit can reflect his opponent’s projectile moves. * Orbiters: Pit unleashes some orbiting spheres and hurls them at the opponent. * Wings of Icarus: Pit uses his wings to fly in the air. He remains in the air until struck by an opponent’s attack. X-Ray Move Super Move * Heavenly Slash: Pit rushes the opponent and slashes them rapidly. Then he knocks them into the air, flies up after them, continues to slash them, and ends it all off by slashing them as his sword glows with a heavenly light. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Three Sacred Treasures: Pit equips the titular items and starts by shooting four orange shots at his opponent, blowing apart the head, torso, and arms. He then shoots rapid arrows at each severed part and ends it all with a big arrow shot that destroys both the severed pieces and the lower body. * Pillar of Heaven: Pit shoots an arrow into the air. A pillar of ethereal light descends down from the heavens and disintegrates his opponent into a skeleton. * Palutena's Army: An image of the goddess Palutena appears, heralding the arrival of Pit's legions, the Centurions. The Centurions then attack the opponent with brute force, tearing him/her to shreds. The Centurions then retreat into the sky as we are treated to the bloody remains of the opponent. X-Ality * Tiger Claws: Pit gets out the Tiger Claws and impales one of them onto his opponent's chest, piercing through his/her sternum and heart. He flies up with the opponent and then uses his other claw to stab his opponent in the eyes. Afterwards, he throws the opponent off of his claw and onto the ground by his/her head, fracturing the cranium. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Tiger Claw Stab: Pit gets out the Tiger Claws and impales himself on his heart, pulling it out. He then falls on the ground, his heart pumping out blood. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Pit descends slowly from the sky in a beam of light, and says, “The fight is on!” Victory Pose Pit does two slashes with his swords and poses, saying, “It’s 'Game Over' for you!” Rival '''Name: '''Fujin This is because both are divinities who represent the skies. Category:MK Vs Nintendo